


Leashes

by fuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, it's so stupid i'm so SORRY, this is just a dumb drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhiko/pseuds/fuyuhiko
Summary: Izuru is tired of both of his Luckies constantly getting into trouble, so he takes things into his own hands.





	Leashes

"Izuru..."

"Yes, Makoto?"

"Why did you put us in  _leashes?!_ "

Izuru watches them with a hint of amusement. Makoto has his arms crossed in a pout,  and Nagito is having the time of his goddamn  _life._ These reactions are expected, of course, but still entertaining to watch.

"Firstly, they are not leashes. They are children harnesses. Secondly, this is so that you cannot get into any trouble. I'll be able to keep an eye on you both," he explains, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world. And, really, it should've been. He'd been considering it for a while now. A recent accident involving the two lucky students, heely shoes, stairs, and a convenientally-placed wood chipper finally pushed him into taking action.

Makoto is whining. Nagito is giving Izuru a  _look_ , which would probably be taken more seriously if he wasn't stuck in a cute little harness with a plush smiling monkey on the back. But he _was_ stuck in that, so it's just kind of funny. These boys actually manage to make him feel something besides painful boredom... even in situations such as this. This is why he loves them. This is also why he tugs them both closer, gripping the handles of the harnesses tightly. Surprised noises escape them and make the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

"We are going shopping today. I'd warn you not to wander off, but you don't exactly have a choice this time around."

He leads them towards the door. Today will be not so boring.


End file.
